The Greatest Christmas Gift Ever
by SuperNova077
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL! What's better than a SprxNova oneshot to kick off Christmas?


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the monkey team. I love'em but I don't own'em.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!!!!!! **

The Greatest Christmas Gift Ever

The air was bitter, the winds blew mild, and the snow fell ever so gently. The date was late and so was the day, as the people were asleep or in hiding. Some knew about the disturbance and others did not, as they cowered in concern or dreamed of peace of mind. In downtown Shuggazoom a conflict was ceasing dead in its tracks, and sadly the heros were not winning. Ball for ball they fought them and worse and worse it got. The more they struggled the weaker they became, making it hard to win. None of them wanted to be there, especially today. The date was December 24 the eve of Christmas day, but instead of celebrating they had to fight on this glorious day for their lives. Blow after blow they all went down. Straining and pushing themselves to stand. But their minds were weary and muscles well-worn, along with some abrasions and wounds. They could no longer fight and watched with fear as their ends inched slowly towards them.

"I'm sorry you demise had to come so painfully and laggard. But you know there's no entertainment in a fast death." The Skeleton King said now right about the monkey team.

" Be strong team we'll think of something!" Chiro forced out

" Think of something, we don't have time to think!" Sprx yelled

" We need a plan now!" Nova Said

" Don – loo ah me." Gibson said.

Meaning that because he had no ideas, Gibson had one of the worse injuries. His face was bleeding like crazy from the deep cut on his cheek and he was having trouble speaking.

" Brace yourselves!" Antauri screeched

An energy wave was shot from Sk's scepter and hit the ground below were the team had been previous thrown. They were swept up in the shock wave and thrown further down the block.

" I don't think we can take another hit like that." Otto said fearfully

" Any final words?" Sk asked

Everyone fell silent. Sprx looked up at the face of his soon-to-be killer. There was nothing he could do. At this point lifting his head caused unimaginable pain, to stand would be suicide in it's self. Nothing was going to be cheerful about this Christmas, if Christmas even came. They would surely be gone before midnight.

_Christmas._

It echoed through his fatigued mind. This isn't how Sprx wanted to spent his Christmas Eve. He had everything planned out, right down to the mistletoe.

_Mistletoe._

This was the key to the Christmas he had been waiting for. Finally after years of holding back, he was going to tell Nova the truth, and he almost did.

(_Flashback...)_

"Alright everyone lets open gifts!" Chiro said

Everyone happily ran over to the bright cheery rainbow theme fir tree and started to rip open one gift of their choice. The hyperforce had a tradition to open one gift on Christmas Eve.

"Oh my... what is this?" Gibson said

" I believe it is a... uh...Otto , what is this?" Antauri asked a little embarrassed

" It's a thermostrapulator" Otto said proudly

" What does it do?" Chiro asked

" Well you see , it um..." Otto said and began to think.

Meanwhile Sprx stood nervously on the other side of the massive Christmas tree.

_Ok, ok. This is gonna work. Just tell her , wait should I tell her after or before the- Oh, crap... oh geez here she comes. _Sprx said to himself

Nova was searching for her Christmas presents. Everyone's gifts were under the front of the tree except hers.

_That's odd, im sure they got me something for Christmas. Wait her they are._ Nova thought.

Nova bent down and looked under the tree. Sitting under the think veil of branches were 5 gold foil wrapped gifts. She reached under to pick them up when she saw feet approach her. With one present under her arm she carefully backed out from under the tree and stood up to greet the person.

" Oh , hi Sprx." Nova said

" H-hi." Sprx answered

"Hey, do you know how my presents got all the way back here?" Nova said

" Ugh... yeah. I uh put them there." Sprx pushed out

" Why?"

" I wanted to get your attention."

" Well, ok , im all ears, what?"

Sprx stopped. He was sweating buckets and if he wasn't red already she would see him blushing.

" There is -gulp- something I wanna tell you."

" Ok."

Nova watched Sprx tense up and couldn't understand why.

" L-look up." Sprx said

Nova looked up and cocked her head at what she saw, It was mistletoe. This was his chance Sprx stepped closer to Nova and leaned towards her. He was inches from her face when-

" INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Nova turned around, dropped the box in her arms and ran towards the super computer leaving Sprx behind. Sprx stood there and dropped his head in surprise and sadness. He almost did it.

-_flashback interrupted-_

" I have three words to say. Your going down!" Nova said

She stood up , wobbled a little, then stood her ground. By the look in her eye she was determined but in pain. The team couldn't believe their eyes especially Sprx

" What are you going to do ? You can barely stand let alone have the energy to move! Just relax and it will all be over soon." Sk said

He laughed and then started to power up to fire. Nova fought through her pain and jumped in the air. She aimed towards the Skeleton King and attacked.

" Slap slam kablam!" Nova yelled

Her sudden assault took the Skeleton King by surprise and he took a direct hit and was thrown backwards

"AHHHHH... you fool!" Skeleton king yelled out

He returned to his feet and took a fighting stance. Nova landed on the ground , ignored the piercing pain in her ankles, and jumped up again.

" Lady Tomahawk!" Nova said

This time expecting the punch the Skeleton King jumped backwards further and missed her powerful move completely.

" How many more of those do you have left in you monkey!" Skeleton King said annoyed

" Just... enough..." Nova said panting heavily

The team was shocked beyond words at her determination. Totally oblivious to the fact every jump every breath every punch was killing her. But her warrior spirit and the love of her team told her to fight, so she did.

With another leap she was in the air again.

" Flame Fist Furry!"

Once more the Skeleton King dodged, but this time he was back to back with a steel framed office building, trapped. But being cornered didn't concern him. Nova was on her hands and knees breathing so hard it was astonishing how she remained conscious despite the lack of oxygen.

"Nova!" sprx screamed

" That was your last punch simian. Your courage is heart warming but you keep missing me completely." Skeleton King said

" Ever... think...cough cough I ... wasn't aiming... for you?" Nova said

Both puzzled the team and the Skeleton King looked up. The building above the fourteenth floor was completely demolished. Cracks and dents had the steel foundations bent and doubled over. Anything could trigger it to fall.

" Boom Boom Wake up." Nova said just above a whisper

" You didn't!" Skeleton King said

With that last bust of strength it was just enough to break the building in two. Pieces of the skyscraper started to cascade down upon the outraged villain. In one last attempt at self defense the SK fired a shot out of his scepter but it missed and just started to bounce off metal objects. Nova, over exerted beyond explanation just collapsed. But this exact spot was the wrong place to fall. She was far too close to the crumbling building in front of her. A few chunks of the building fell dangerously close; almost inches away.

" Nova! You have to move!" Otto yelled but it was no use.

There was no way she could gather strength in such a short amount of time to move far enough away that she could be safe. Instead the team watched in horror as each falling concrete block narrowly missed their friend, until one finally reached in too close. The team , who now gained the strength to move ran as fast as they could towards Nova. Straining every fiber of their being to reach her, they failed. She was buried under feet of rubble and more. After moments of seeing nothing but a cloud of dust a mind shattering silence loomed over the team. Sprx dropped to his knees and stared blankly at the ground. Nova was gone, the angel of his life had perished and all happiness inside him dissipated. Tears streamed down his face and the floodgates of his soul opened releasing nothing but regret and anger. Why didn't he tell her? How could he be such an idiot? Why didn't I get up and help her?

" Sprx! Get up! We can still save her!" Antauri screamed

Sprx looked up and noticed the dust had cleared and the team already started their search for Nova. Not to waste any more time, Sprx joined eagerly in the search. They , despite their injuries, dug through all the junk for Nova. Every layer of stuff they went through the more tensions increased.

" Wait! Over there! Look!" Chiro called out

The team turned to the direction Chiro was pointing to and spirits rose. Nova was climbing out of two steel frames that were tightly packed together. She managed to get most of her torso out of the ground but after that everything caught up with her and she fainted; eyes empty and dark. The team wasted not a second as they went to her side and pulled her out. Otto activated his whirling blades and freed Nova. How she survived no one could say. It was a miracle, a Christmas miracle.

They returned to the robot and started medical treatment immediately on Nova. The rest of the team's trauma was unimportant, Nova was all that mattered. Besides, without her they wouldn't even be there at all. Gibson did all he could for nova and all that was left to do was wait. In the meantime, Otto and Gibson went hard at work to help the other, including themselves. After everyone was put back together, they all rested. All except Sprx, who insisted to stay by Nova's side. He never moved, loyal to her bedside.

Christmas dawned with a beautiful glow, that cheered everyone. But it wasn't till midday that the best thing happened. Sprx, who had despite his best attempts, had fallen asleep. He felt a light tap to his arm. He stirred but did not wake, and once more someone tapped his shoulder. This time he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Everything was blurry, so he blinked and every time he could see better.

" N-nova!!" Sprx rejoiced

" Please not so tight." Nova said weakly to Sprx who had just clung to her with a solid grip.

Sprx backed off, and gazed at her.

" You scared me, being so brave like that." Sprx said

" Well I had to do something, or ... you know." Nova answered

" Im glad you did." Sprx said blushing

" No problem, I never would want anything to happen to you– and the rest of the team of course!" Nova said blushing madly at the pause she took

" Nova, if I would have lost you , I don't know what I would have done with myself. I have to say I –

" You don't have to say it, you can show it." Antauri said

Sprx turned around and Nova peered over his shoulder confused by these sudden words. The rest of the team walked into the room smiling.

" Look up." Antauri said and motioned towards the ceiling.

Sprx looked up and saw the mistletoe he tried to use earlier. He returned to face the team and they were still smiling. All of the sudden he felt another body press against his in an embrace. He turned his head and was met with a kiss. At first he was surprised by the fact Nova could move but then that didn't matter. He returned the kiss and embrace. He finally did it, his body tingled as the kiss wore on. Finally they let go, and beamed at each other. The only thing on sprx's mind was Nova, and the best Christmas gift he ever received, Love.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxozxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox

I wish you all a Merry Christmas! A review makes a nice gift, and any corrections to my writing would be appreciated if needed !!!!


End file.
